


Prom Night

by kattale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattale/pseuds/kattale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "First Kiss" comment-fic fest somewhere - I forget where I posted it.</p><p>Merlin's First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for dub-con, could be construed as non-con. You can't really say "mild non-con" - but my intention was to leave an ambiguous opening, where neither of the characters are really sure whether an assault would have actually happened, nor are they sure it wouldn't have.
> 
> Inspired by a news article where the religious right was outraged at the distribution of condoms to high school grads on Prom Night, claiming it would cause the students to decide to have sex.
> 
> I've tweaked it a bit since the comment fest because it really didn't convey the dubious ambiguous nature of the character's intent - I wanted him drunk and needy and confused, not entirely rapish. Still not sure I got that across.
> 
> Pretty sure this was a disappointment to the host of the comment-fest, because it's really not a feel-good story. Well, part of it is - it's almost two stories in one. I wanted some good h/c, and this is what came of it.

“Fuck OFF, Arthur!” Merlin shoved his friend hard in the chest. “Get the fuck off me, you arse!”

Arthur staggered back a step or two, then regained his balance and zeroed in again. “God, Merlin, please, just let me…” 

Arthur’s voice trailed off as he pushed Merlin back against the wall in the nook beside the stage. He captured Merlin’s wrists in one hand, pinning them together while grinding his hips forward. “You have no idea how much I need this…”

Bright flashes of pink and blue lights danced around the crowded dance-floor and live music pounded out from the speakers as Merlin struggled to free himself. He had to shout over the band. “I don’t give a fuck, Arthur. Look around you. People are staring! We’re at the fucking PROM!” He ground out his words. “I’m sorry Elena dumped you. I really am…” He twisted out of Arthur’s grasp and took a step back to give himself space. “And I’m sorry it had to happen at Prom. But I’m not your little gay boy-toy, here for your convenience, and I’m not putting out just because you can’t get laid by your own fucking prom date. I’m not going to be your fallback.” Shaking with nervous anger, his face contorted with hurt and rage, Merlin shoved past Arthur and walked toward the hotel lobby.

A hand snapped tight around his forearm, giving him a tug around. Arthur’s face looked stricken. “Listen, Merlin, just… let me talk. I just want to talk. Come on. You’re my best friend – I have no one else.” Merlin rolled his eyes, and glanced around. The other students, some of Arthur’s team-mates and their friends were staring curiously at them. He flushed, but allowed himself to be pulled through a back exit into the quiet stairwell. The fire-door clanged shut behind them, leaving them in comparative silence.

******

Arthur ran his hands through his hair and paced back and forth across the small concrete landing. He was sweating, Merlin noticed, and breathing quickly, agitated. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Enough.” Arthur was scowling.

Merlin grabbed the rail and swung himself over it nimbly, seating himself on a step mid-way up the first flight. “Okay. So talk.”

“Come upstairs with me.”

“What the fuck, Arthur? Why?”

“It’s Prom.”

Merlin laughed in his face. “And that means the universe owes you sex? Like you’re entitled or something, just because it’s your last school dance?”

Arthur turned toward him abruptly, and before Merlin quite knew what was happening, he had taken the stairs by twos and was looming before him, his hand reaching out to cover the bulge at Merlin’s crotch. Merlin gasped. “Are you hard for me, Merrrlin? Are you panting for me?”

Merlin scowled at his body’s quick and obvious reaction to the touch. “I’m not my cock, Arthur. Can you please hear me when I say I don’t want this?” He pushed at Arthur, but had no leverage from his seated position. Arthur crowded closer, all in his space.

“You want me Merlin. You always have, haven’t you?” Arthur’s other hand dropped to caress Merlin’s face, as he ground his fingers against Merlin’s trousers. “Since we were kids – you’ve never had eyes for anyone but me.” He gave Merlin’s crotch a tight squeeze, leaving him gasping. “You thought I didn’t know?” He laughed harshly. “Best friend? I don’t think so. You’re like my frigging shadow, always there, always waiting. Always watching me, watching my body.” His strokes turned gentle, coaxing, and a moan escaped Merlin. “Coming out to my games, hanging around with the team after practice… You’re so hot for me. Come on, Merlin. I’m your every fantasy come true, and I’m all yours.”

Merlin turned his head to the side, whimpering at this sudden raw exposure of things they’d always managed to never say. “Arthur, stop.”

Arthur stepped between his knees, pulled Merlin’s face to his thighs, in an obscene hug. “You act like my friend, but you pull yourself off at night, don’t you, wishing it was me frigging up your arse, wishing you could wrap your lips around my fat cock…” The hard outline of his erection stroked across Merlin’s cheek, the rough fabric of his tux trousers hot against his skin. He fumbled with his zip, parting his trousers so his erection stood up in stark outline against his pants, pressing up against Merlin’s cheek. “You’re always there to help me, Merlin. You love me. No one loves me like you do. Let me show you how I love you back. I need you now. Need you so much, I’m aching. Just want your lips, come on. It’ll be so good…”

Merlin drew in a deep breath, helpless against the hot tears trickling an escape down his cheeks. He screwed his eyes shut against the hard length pressing so urgently along his cheekbone, and tried for a steady voice. “You’re drunk, Arthur. And you’re hurting. And in case you’ve forgotten, you’re very, very, straight. I’m not the person you want, you’re just... you’re mad right now, with grief or booze or something. Whatever I might feel for you – it’s not going to happen. Just go home, Arthur. Sleep it off.” He sobbed in a sharp breath.

“You’re not turning me down?” Arthur’s expression was incredulous, his lips forming a frustrated pout. “You’re fucking useless! You can’t say no to me, Merlin. You never say no.”

“I’m saying no now, Arthur.”

“No!” Arthur’s hands shot up to grasp Merlin’s face bruisingly, one on either side of his jaw, immobilizing him. Merlin froze in the force of his grip. His hands were surprisingly strong, Merlin thought, as his thoughts slowed to a crawl. Arthur’s ring bit deep against his cheekbone. “You can’t say no. You’re always there for me, Merlin. I NEED you. You’re going to suck me… I’m TELLING you you’re going to suck me…” His thumb worked its way into the corner of Merlin’s mouth, forcing his lips and teeth apart ‘til Merlin was gagging. “Open your fucking mouth!”

Merlin barely had time to work his way through surprise to shock, and was only just beginning to process the feelings of complete and utter betrayal, when something in his terrified expression must have finally registered. Arthur's eyes shot open, and he snatched his hand away, his anger crumpling in on itself. "God, Merlin - I wasn't... I didn't..."

The fire-door at the bottom of the stair slammed open. “Hello?” Percival’s voice echoed up the well. His eyes widened as he took in their position, then narrowed as he caught sight of Merlin’s tear-streaked face. “Everything okay here?” he asked cautiously.

Arthur swallowed, meeting Merlin's eyes for a brief second, then pushed Merlin’s head away, managing to make it look playful. He barked out a laugh. “Fine, Percy. Look, Merlin, think I’m gonna grab a cab home and hit the sack. Gonna be a hell of a hangover.” He tucked himself up and zipped his suit trousers. “No hard feelings, yeah?” He patted Merlin’s cheek, his own face flushed – with embarrassment or shame or frustrated lust, Merlin couldn’t tell – and slipped through the door into the diminishing prom crowd.

Percival stared after him, his face a look of confusion and bewilderment. He turned back to the stairs. “… Merlin?”

A fine tremor overtook Merlin, and he pulled his knees up to wrap his long arms around them. “I’m fine.” 

“It kind of looked as if..”

“Just don’t.” 

Percival looked as if he wanted to say something, but after a few moments of watching Merlin, he merely said, “Shove over.” Merlin slid over to huddle at the edge of the stair as Percy lowered his bulk down beside him. A moment later, his hand reached around Merlin and tucked him in under his strong arm, pulling him to his side.

Merlin gave a shuddering sob.

Percival’s hold tightened around him. “Let’s get you out of here, okay?”

 

* * *

Merlin stood by the window of Percival's hotel room, looking down at the bright lights of the traffic passing silently on the street below. He shucked his tuxedo jacket and slung it across the back of a chair. “A hotel room, Percival? Really?”  


“My Mum insisted. She wanted me to be safe.” 

Merlin raised his eyebrows, and Percival blushed. “In every way. Not just about driving home drunk, but not shagging around with some chick in a dark alley somewhere, or getting into a fight in the car-park, or whatever. Mum’s just like that. But… I don’t know. I’m not much of a drinker, gotta keep fit for my scholarship, and I didn’t really have a date for Prom.” Merlin gave him a dubious head-to-toe, taking in his pumped physique, and Percival blushed, adding, “I wasn’t really seeing anyone since I broke up with Morgana, and I didn’t want to give the ladies false hope. Um… I guess.. Prom is really supposed to be something special – too important for a causal hookup. I just don’t believe in casual. It’s not the way I roll.”  
Merlin nodded.

“Look, you can stay here, if you like. I’ll grab one of the cab vouchers from the prom-comm and just head home.”

“I thought maybe you’d want me to suck you off or something.” Merlin’s voice was devoid of emotion. “Is that why you brought me up here? I still can, if you like.”

Percival stared sadly at him, then laughed softly. “It’s a lovely offer, Merl, and thank you. I’m more of a ladies’ man though. But thanks.” He smiled, and Merlin couldn’t help smiling in response to the sweetness in his face.

Merlin kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the mattress. “Why are all the good men straight?” He smiled weakly, then closed his eyes.

“Hey.” Percival sat gingerly on the the bed beside him. “I can stay if you like. If you want to talk about it.”

“I don’t.” Before Percival could respond, he continued, “He had NO. FRIGGING. RIGHT. He’s my best friend, Percival. Why would he do that?”

“You could probably have him charged.” Merlin looked horrified, and Percival looked awkwardly down at his hands. “There’s a bit of a bruise, where he was holding you. And, um… you’re bleeding a bit. Here.” He pulled the handkerchief from the pocket of his tux jacket, and dabbed at Merlin’s cheek.

Merlin groaned. “He was drunk, Percy. And his date dumped punch all over his shoes.”

“That’s no excuse.”

“It was the entire punch bowl.” Percival stared, incredulous, and Merlin bit his lip, trying to hold back a grin. “He was waving around those free condoms they gave out from the prom committee, and telling all the guys how he was inviting Elena back to his posh room for the evening, like he was the prize in a lottery. He was being such a total sleeze. She would have tipped the whole bowl over his head, if she wasn’t such a klutz.”

Percival pressed his lips together, fighting the smile that quirked at the corner of his lips.

“I still think he was more upset about the punch bowl than his shoes. He’d just spiked it with a 20 ouncer of his dad’s Napoleon Brandy. Cost his dad eighty quid.” 

At that, Percival snorted, and Merlin gave in too, laughing. It felt so fucking good to laugh. Percival joined, him, breaking into a full-on grin.

“He’s going to be waking up to one hell of a hangover, and I can’t say I’m going to feel sorry for him.”

“He’s lucky he’s not waking up to assault charges, Merlin.” That sobered Merlin up quickly.

“He’s not like that, Percival, really. You know him as well as I do. He’s not… he wouldn’t have… I just don't think he would have, Perc. Not really. He’s my best friend. I’m… well, I’m *pretty* sure he wouldn’t have forced anything. He’s just so used to getting his own way. It’s this thing between us, this connection we’ve always had. He’s right – I’ve always given him every fucking thing he ever wanted. He honestly couldn’t believe I wouldn’t give him… THAT.”

“You don’t like him that way?”

“Oh no – I do. I’ve been in love with him... gods, as long as I’ve known him. He’s…” Merlin grasped for the words. “He’s like the sun – bright and strong and golden – perfect at everything. If you stare at him too long, you’ll burn. Me, I’m the shadow. Just a patch of shade on the ground beside him. I’ve wanted him so much...” Merlin dragged the heel of his fist across the tears that had started flowing again. He sniffed, his nose runny, and Percival handed over his handkerchief.

Merlin scrubbed at his nose, sniffling, then balled the handkerchief up in his fist. “It’s always been Arthur. I didn’t even realize it meant I was gay until year 10. A late bloomer, I guess. Arthur knew before me – it was who I was, he always just accepted it. I think he’s always known I’ve loved him. It was part of our dynamic, our connection. He shone, and I loved, and it’s how he’s always expected us to be.

“He wanted me to… he was going to stuff his cock in my mouth. Make me suck him off. And yeah – I’ve fantasized about that. What guy hasn’t?” Percival cleared his throat, and Merlin corrected, “Well, okay, from one side or the other. But… fuck.” He took a shuddering breath. “It’s not about the blow job. That’s just… a drunken escapade, for him. It was that he USED my feelings. All those years, he’s never brought it up, never held my feelings against me, or pushed me away for feeling what I do for him. And he USED my feelings for him, like a – like a manipulative TOOL, to get a fucking one-off blow job. There was no respect for me. I felt like – for that moment, he didn’t even see that I was a human being. Just his fucking useless shadow. Right there for anything he wanted, like it was his gods-given right.

“I’ve never even been kissed, Percy. Not a single fucking kiss. There was no one who… it was always just Arthur. And he was expecting me to open wide and take it like a… like a whore. Like it meant nothing. Like *I* meant nothing to him, just a convenient hole to get off in. *That’s* what hurts so much. I… thought I meant more to him than that.”

He buried his face against Percival’s collarbone, and Percy’s great hand came up to cup the back of his head, thumb stroking gently through his hair. His other arm wrapped around him and pulled him close. Merlin sagged against him, and let the tears flow.

Much later, when he raised his head finally, Percival gave him a last long squeeze, then slipped off the bed to the loo. He brought Merlin a wet flannel from the sink and carefully wiped his face, then handed it to Merlin to blow his nose. He honked like a goose. They laughed.

Percy took the cloth from him, and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. “Look, I’m not good with words, okay? I can’t tell you what Arthur’s thinking – I can’t read minds. I just think what he did tonight was over the line. If you’d been anyone else – anyone but his best friend – would you think what he did was okay?” He raised an eyebrow, nodded when Merlin shook his head. “He’s an arse to have used your friendship like that. Maybe he wouldn’t ever do this to someone else – but this game he plays with you – you deserve better, Merlin. If it wasn’t okay with anyone else, it’s inexcusable that he’d try it with you. You’ve got to see that you deserve to be treated as honourably as any other kid who was there tonight. You deserve that much from him.

“You’re so much more than Arthur’s shadow, you know. You’re smart – clever with numbers and maths, keeping scores in your head when we meet up for a friendly on the weekends. You can sing, and my sister heard you playing that bodhran of yours in the café when she went there for a session. I’ve seen your art, too, the smutty doodles you do on the blackboards before the teachers come to class. They’re brilliant. You’re funny as hell with all your snarky quips, you make Arthur laugh, and he’s such an intense drama queen, that’s a talent in itself. I swear, the whole footy team would fall apart without you to keep our captain in line. He’s a great bloke, we love him, but he’s so full of himself, you knock him off his pedestal and keep him grounded.  
“You’re the one who remembers the marshmallows when the team has a cookout. You flip pancakes for the fundraising breakfast. Yeah sure, you’re always there with Arthur, tagging along, but you’re not his shadow. We ALL like you, Merlin. We all see you. I see you. The LAST thing you are is invisible.

“I consider myself your friend, Merlin. I know I’m not Arthur, but you’re not Arthur either, or his shadow. Anyone would be lucky to have you for a friend.”

Percival took a deep breath, and his face flushed.

“I’m not into guys. I’m not gay.” He looked into Merlin’s eyes, waiting for his nod of acknowledgment. “I just think – it’s Prom Night, and you shouldn’t miss out because your best friend is a selfish arse. So… just as your friend... I’m just gonna kiss you now. Alright? You can say no…”

Then Percival bent forward, one hand coming up to cup Merlin’s cheek, gentle over the bruises left by Arthur’s drunken grasp. His thumb stroked Merlin’s cheekbone, and slowly he leaned in to let his lips brush Merlin’s. 

At first it was a wisp of warm breath, a slight pressure on his lips as his head tilted to avoid bumping Percival’s nose. Then Percival pressed in a little harder, lips parted so the tip of his tongue brushed across Merlin’s dry lips, moistening them for a deeper kiss. It was… gods. It was amazing. Not at all how he’d imagined – no lips prying his mouth open, or tongue trying to ram down his throat, just the soft gentle slide of lips against his. 

As his mouth parted to accept the kiss, Percival sighed and leaned in closer, his hands tangling in Merlin’s hair. He sucked Merlin’s lower lip gently between his own, his teeth scraping teasingly along the flesh, before releasing it to apply tiny kisses along the corner of Merlin’s mouth. His face was rough, sandpapered with a blond stubble that scraped across Merlin’s chin. The kisses trailed along Merlin’s jaw, stopping just short of his ticklish ear, before returning to his mouth. Percival’s lips lingered there, pursing and parting in a lingering caress.

Before he knew it, Merlin was laid back against the pillows, Percival lying beside him up on one elbow, kissing and kissing him. Merlin let his hands run along the muscle of Percy’s arms, across broad shoulders and down his back, losing himself in the feelings of closeness. His thoughts were a jumble, but one thing was clear to him - Percy was giving himself over to the moment, to the experience. His entire focus was on Merlin alone. He showed no reluctance, no indication he would rather be anywhere but there in the moment. He was immersed in tasting Merlin’s lips, exploring him in a way that promised Merlin was worth the focus. It wasn’t true love, or even lust, really, but it was friendship, and kindness. He felt valued and cherished. He could feel his heart singing.

* * *

Morning came with a splash of sunlight across the darkened hotel room. Percival was curled into Merlin’s neck, snoring softly against his shoulder, still fully dressed in his dress shirt and trousers. His tux jacket lay spread out across them both, tucked up over Merlin’s shoulder against the chill of the spring air. Merlin had shed his bowtie sometime in the night, and undone the collar of his shirt so that Percival could plant shivery kisses across his neck and throat. He blushed at the thought of allowing that kind of intimacy with a friend he hadn’t really thought he knew that well. They’d talked well into the night, alternating long kisses with the sharing of stories and secrets – Merlin coming out to the school in his junior year, Percival’s tumultuous relationship with Morgana that still left him feeling raw and vulnerable and heart-shy, and for both, their anxiety about leaving high school for uni, and moving away from home and family and friends.

His phone buzzed with a text, and he glanced around the dim room, trying to remember where he’d last seen it. Maybe his suit jacket pocket. It wasn’t worth the effort of getting up; he was content to lie here, holding on to this bizarre sense of peace and contentment. As a second text came in, and a third, Percival raised his head from Merlin’s shoulder and blinked into a dusty sunbeam. “I think your boy may be ready to come crawling back to grovel.”

“Yeah, let him crawl.” Merlin laughed, and stretched. Percival gave him a searching look.

“You okay?”

“Better than.” Merlin rolled onto his side to face him. He traced his thumb across Percival’s lips. “Thank you. You know, for last night. The kissing, and the talking, and just for … being there. Can’t think of a single straight guy who’d be as open as that.”

Percival shared one of his slow, brilliant smiles. “My pleasure. I’ve never kissed a guy – well, you know, before you. But I’ve kissed people, girls, and it’s not so different.” He shrugged. “You’re a sweet guy, Merlin. If I fancied blokes, you’d have been fighting me off, too, last night.” He kissed Merlin’s nose apologetically.

Merlin reassured him. “I wasn’t expecting a ring, Perc. We’re heading off to opposite sides of the country in a few weeks. Even if you were as queer as a rainbow cake, this wouldn’t be any more than what it was. Friends on Prom Night. It’s all good. REALLY good.” Merlin smiled, and moved forward to meet Percival’s lingering kiss.

Merlin’s phone gave way from repeated texts to a persistant ringing, and Merlin broke away with a groan. “I suppose I have to face the drama king at some point.” Percival kissed his forehead and waved him away, getting up and heading to the loo to give him some privacy.

“What is it, Arthur?”

“Where are you?”

“I’m still at the hotel.”

A pause.

“Merrrrlin. Did you hook up?”

“Arthur? That is none of your fucking business.”

“I suppose I don’t really have the right to ask, do I?”

Merlin sighed. “No, I don’t suppose you do.”

A longer pause.

“Merlin, I’m so sorry. You know I’m sorry, don’t you? Please answer? Merlin????”

Merlin moved to study himself in the hotel mirror, his hand tracing the faint bruise behind his jaw, the tiny cut on his cheek. “I’m listening.”

“I was out of line. I know. I’m an arse. The biggest arse. But no harm done, yeah? We didn’t fuck. Think how we could have messed up our friendship if we’d actually fucked. But we didn’t… So we’re good, right?”

Merlin thought of and discarded a lifetime of things he wanted to say. Things of love, of hurt, trust and pride and anger. A childhood of things unspoken.

But instead: “Wasn’t the team going to meet for a fry-up this morning? You planning on coming? Our local at 11:00?”

He could hear as Arthur let out all his breath in a rush. His voice sounded choked. “Yeah, of course. That’d be good. Brilliant. See you then?”

“Yeah. See you.” Merlin stood staring at the phone long after he’d shut it off. A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his reverie.

“Allright, Merlin?”

Merlin nodded. “I think so. He knows he screwed up. What it meant. He won’t ask me, but he knows.”

“You going to forgive him?”

“Already have.” 

Percival held his tux coat out for him, helping him shrug it on like a true gentleman. “Come on, Shadow-boy. I’ll give you a lift home so you can shower. You’re looking like it was one hell of a prom night.”

“Yeah? What’s my mum gonna think?” 

Percival grinned as he held open the door. “That you got lucky.”

Merlin nudged against him as they walked down the corridor. “I really think I did.” 

He smiled.


End file.
